


===> Jake: Think

by lispyscreaming (sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Jake Is Hella Sad N Stuff, Not Beta Read, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng/pseuds/lispyscreaming





	===> Jake: Think

GT: You know when youre a kid and you play at being something youre not?  
  
GT: Like a handsome adventurer or a dashing prince  
  
GT: Pretending youre in exotic places with exotic people  
  
GT: Its fun, being able to escape your boring life  
  
GT: Even if its just for a little bit  
  
GT: You can be an explorer in a far off land, finding treasure and wooing fair maidens  
  
GT: Or you can just be with your friends  
  
GT: Just  
  
GT: Being with them  
  
GT: Its nice to be able to do that  
  
GT: But  
  
GT: Well...  
  
GT: Someday you get too old for it  
  
GT: You realize all your ridiculously amazing shenanigans are just goofy things you came up with that will never happen  
  
GT: Youre just you  
  
GT: Youre not some brave guy who can face all his problems. Even his romantic ones  
  
GT: Youre not some hotshot explorer  
  
GT: Youre just you  
  
GT: Just boring old jake harley-english  
  
GT: Youre never going to meet your online friends  
  
GT: Youre never going to meet roxy  
  
GT: Or jane  
  
GT: Or dirk  
  
GT: Youre just going to be stuck in florida  
  
GT: Forever  
  
GT: It could be worse  
  
GT: Jades nice for a half sister  
  
GT: You can still skype with your chums  
  
GT: But it wont ever be enough  
  
GT: Youll be dumb and useless and lonely forever 

\-- golgathasTerror signed off --


End file.
